<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by doctornineandthreequarters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954557">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters'>doctornineandthreequarters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evan Buckley Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bobby Nash Acting as Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parental Figure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan Buckley Week 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bobby Nash, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been clearing an apartment fire when Buck had heard a child calling for help. Buck had tried to get to them, barely inches away, reaching out for a kid that was barely older than Christopher, when the floor had given way. The kid had gone tumbling away, towards the flames. </p><p> </p><p>Buck hadn’t said anything since. </p><p>---</p><p>Evan Buckley Week 2020, Day 5: “Stay with me.” + comfort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evan Buckley Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The call had ended badly. </p><p> </p><p>They had been clearing an apartment fire when Buck had heard a child calling for help. Buck had tried to get to them, barely inches away, reaching out for a kid that was barely older than Christopher, when the floor had given way. The kid had gone tumbling away, towards the flames. </p><p> </p><p>Buck hadn’t said anything since. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie had dragged him out of the building, not that Buck had fought against him, simply staring blankly at where the kid had been. He hadn’t said anything when Bobby had approached them, leaving Eddie to explain what happened. They had finished attending to the call, making sure the fire was put out and as many people as possible were brought to safety. </p><p> </p><p>And through it all, Buck had been silent. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone could see the sorrow on his face, the blame running through his head. Bobby remembered the first patient Buck had lost and how devastated he had been then. But at least Buck had spoken then. He had said what was going on in his head, had cycled through those emotions. But now, now he was just silent, looking like he wanted the world to swallow him up, like he’d rather be gone then the kid they had lost.</p><p> </p><p>He was the first one off the truck when they got back. Chimney had tried to engage him in conversation, but Buck had stayed silent, much to the concern of everyone on the truck. Eddie had followed after Buck, a silent agreement that if anyone could help Buck at that moment, it was probably his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>But when Eddie had come up to the loft, by himself, it was clear he had been unsuccessful. </p><p> </p><p>Now, Buck was sitting by himself on the couches. Hen had found him in the locker room, sitting silently on the floor and had coaxed him to come upstairs. He had skipped dinnertime, his face looking a little pale when Eddie offered him a plate of food. Everyone had tried not to worry about their youngest firefighter, but it was hard when he was being so silent.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby stood in the kitchen, watching Buck as he put leftovers from dinner away. Chimney and Hen had gone downstairs awhile ago, quietly muttering about restocking the ambulance. Eddie had sat with Buck for a little before deciding to give his boyfriend space, since Buck still hadn’t uttered a word.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby sighed a little before walking over to the couch. He was the only one who hadn’t tried checking in on Buck. He knew, especially after a rough call, that most people would need space. But he also had a feeling that space might be the last thing Buck needed, even if he wasn’t saying so.</p><p> </p><p>“Buck,” Bobby said, getting his attention. “There are leftovers in the fridge, in case you get hungry. It’s a new recipe. Everyone else said it was pretty good.” Buck just stayed silent, staring down at his shoes. “And if you need anything, everyone’s here. I’m here, if you need it.” He was about to walk away when Buck finally spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby?” Bobby looked at the younger firefighter who had a heartbroken look on his face. “Can you…” Buck sniffed, looking unsure of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you need, Buck,” Bobby said gently.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Stay with me.</strong>” It was a statement, but it sounded more like a question. Bobby offered him a smile and sat down next to him. Buck sniffed, trying to fight back tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Just say the word, Buck,” Bobby said gently. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Help.” Bobby wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him into a hug. Buck ducked his head, trying to muffle his sobs. Bobby just hugged Buck tightly, doing his best to comfort the young firefighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here, Buck,” Bobby said, squeezing his shoulder. “I’ve got you. It’s going to be okay.” And as he held onto the younger male, he just had to hope that Buck would believe him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com">Scream with me on my Tumblr?</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>